Behind those Glasses
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: We all know about Doofus Drake, a loyal, clumsy, hungry, helpful, a Junior Woodchucks scout, and Launchpad best friend. But, there's something we didn't know about Doofus, it that Doofus was being abuse by his mom. Take place in the 2017 Ducktales. Warning: This fic is about self-harm/depression/suicidal thoughts/suicide attempt(s), and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: self-harm/depression/suicidal thoughts/suicide attempt(s)**

The first time was when he was five years old. Doofus had talked back to his mother and she'd yanked on his right leg so hard it was amazing it hadn't come out of it's socket.

His mother's name was Briana Drake, his father, John Drake. His mother was a chubby, and alcoholic drunk addict. His father was a handsome and kind duck, he's not interested of alcohol or beer.

His mother had always been rough with him no matter what she'd been doing. If she brushed his hair, she pulled it. If she gave him a bath, she turned the faucet on full blast and stuck his tiny head under it, causing him to shriek from the pain of the strong current hitting his head and all the loud noise.

When Doofus Drake was a baby, he was like a new toy for his mother to play with. When he reached school age it was like his mother got tired of her new toy, and mostly started leaving him for his dad to raise.

Except of course, when she was in a bad mood and needed to take it out on someone. That someone would be Doofus.

Doofus would be yelled at, called names, put down, slapped across the face, spanked, and punished when he didn't deserve it.

His dad, while he shielded him from the abuse getting too bad, also enabled his mother by defending her and making excuses for her actions. Of course, he wanted a divorce and they argue because his mom have a affair with another guy. Doofus had never heard his parents sound so upset before. Lately, his mom and dad have been yelling at each other more and more. Of course, Doofus never said anything about it and he knew better than to jump into their grown affairs.

"Why the fuck did you think it was okay to go snooping around in my shit? Yes, I've had an affair! Is that what you wanted to hear!" his mom yelled.

Doofus, being the sensitive little boy he was, barely manages restraining himself as his dad replied back.

"What about Doofus, huh, you sorry? What are you going to tell him? You cheated on me with a another man!"

Doofus stumbled back as his mother and father went at it, then turned and bolted for his room. Collapsing on his bed, he buried his face in his pillow, keeping his screams muffled as much as possible.

He had never heard either of them using such powerful language. Never. And it made him sick.

"Doofus? Doofus?"

Doofus was still laying on his bed, his tears soaking his pillow. His dad walked fully and closed the door. Then he went and sat next to his five year old son laying a small hand on his trembling a shoulder.

"Doofus? What's wrong, little buddy?" His dad asked, keeping his voice low.

Doofus sat up, his eyes red and puffy from crying. "Dad, you… and Mom... were fighting, and I thought you...y-you..." He choked up again, and was unable to finish.

His dad hissed under his breath. He knew it. Damn, why hadn't he told him to keep away? "Fighting? As in hitting?" he asked.

Doofus shook his head. "Y-Y-You were y-yelling...at each other. Cussing a lot, too. I thought you and mom supposed to love each other."

"Come on little buddy," he pull his son into his lap and wipe his tear. "Sometime, mommy and daddy doesn't love each other and you know Mommy and Daddy have been arguing a lot lately, and we always seem to be in a grumpy mood with each other. Sometimes things happen with mommies and daddies. We're really sorry that it happened, but it's not anything you've done, you didn't do anything wrong. Well, Daddy has decided that he needs to take some time and he's going to move out on his own. Daddy is going to move in with grandpa and see how he likes living on his own. You'll still get to see me when I wasn't working, so at least every other weekend you'll get to spend with your daddy and grandpa— won't that be cool?"

Doofus looked up at him. "Dad?"

His dad looked at him. "Don't be afraid, okay? I'll never leave you, and you know that."

Doofus smiled a little. "I know, dad. You're best dad ever!" he happily said.

His dad replied with chuckled

"Promise?"

"I'm promise."

But, promise can't last forever. Of course, his parents did got a divorce and Doofus hoping that he'll live with his dad and his grandfather but his dad lost a custody battle of his son. So Doofus has to live with his mom and move in a horrible neighborhood. A young duck looked around the neighborhood. Doofus was horrified.

As far as he could see in his window, all the homes and complexes were run down, some to the point where a slight stomp, and it looked like the thing could cave in. There were homeless people staggering drunkenly on the other side of the street, some asking passerby for change. Graffiti covered every surface that was there, and it smelled like Death had hit that area twice.

His mother's abuse was mostly verbal and emotional. Doofus self esteem was shot. He felt useless and worthless, and stupid.

At first he blamed himself, thought that maybe if he tried harder to be a better son, then maybe his mother would love him more. As he got older however, he gradually began to realize that it was his mother who had the problem, not him, and he began to hate and resent him as much as he feared her.

"I wish I'd never had you," his mother would say cruelly. Or perhaps she'd call him a stupid spoiled and chubby brat.

If Doofus tried to stand up for himself, he was punished. If he even complained that something wasn't fair, he was punished. If he slammed a door in anger or frustration, he was punished.

At this times, Doofus started to hated his life. Other times he wished his mother was dead. His heart hurt so much… he saw a new on tv that his dad and his grandfather was murder by a intruder that broke into their home, but the murder has not been found yet. He cried, except his mom, who wasn't crying but look like she was envious. But, if he ever left her, she'd have nobody. And if she passed on, he'll be alone in the world.

He alway wondering why, why wasn't she cry too? Which made him suspicious that his mom did this. But he didn't find any proof. That was until he was cleaning his mom closet and find a shoe box, he found a pictures, and a journal.

He thought that it was rude to look through at people stuff that's privately and none of his business, he shone his head and began open a shoe box. Lucky, his mom was at the bar like everyday and wouldn't be home around midnight or something.

He open the shoe box and so far, Doofus found a heap of photos, and papers with random money amounts written all over them. Most of the work seemed to be calculations, though that wasn't the reason why he were in such disbelief.

He was looking at another object, something that was questioning everything he'd ever believe about his mom. That was until he found a journal. He open and read most of diary entries and most to it was just random that he couldn't explain. In middle of the page, there was a strange circle and that is either look like blood or wine. But he did found something that shock him.

 _"I hire a man to kill my ex-husband and his dad, and finally kill that stupid man and his dad are now death, I am so happy that both of them are now done._

 _I am so tired of him, with his kind heart and other shit. He's so annoying like Doofus. Doofus is so stupid, fat, clumsy, and alway mess up! I wear, if that son of the bitch, do anything stupid, I will motherfucking kill him."_

"Mom…. kill them!?" He heard a door slam behind him and it was his mom, standing there holding a beer in her hand. He know that he is big trouble. His mom throws a bottle at him and lucky he dodge it. He quickly rush to his room and lock it. He heard his mom yelling at him and banging on the door. She threat him that if he tell anyone about this, she will **kill** him.

Few year later, Doofus was now twelve years old, he'd join a Junior Woodchucks scout, he met Launchpad McQuack, a Junior Woodchucks Scoutmaster and a pilot, and then there Huey, Dewey, Louie, the triplets, and the girl duck name Webby. To Launchpad, Doofus feel safe around him, he's his role mole and he look up to him ever since, wanted to be like him, he's like a dad to him. But the abuse had continued, he have a scars and buried over his body which is why he wore a long navy blue jacket with long sleeve to hide it and through it all, Doofus remained ever gentle, loyal, clumsy, kind, hungry, comical, accident-prone, happy-go-lucky, helpful and kind Duck, for with each dawn he found new hope that someday, his dreams of happiness would come true.

 **And that was Chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **And I alway wondering of who's Doofus parents in original Ducktales, he only mentioned his grandfather and not his parents. And this hit me, was Doofus being abuse? They never confirmed who Doofus parents and why his parents didn't appear in the show? I imagine that his dad was cool and his mom was a drunk active.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: self-harm/depression/suicidal thoughts/suicide attempt(s)**

 _When I was four, before my mom abuse me, my mom lost me in a park. I don't remember much, except that one minute I was riding the carousel and the next she was gone. I don't remember how I found her. I don't remember how I got home._

 _All I remember is what happened next. She told me not to worry. She told me everything would be fine. Funny isn't it? The way memory works? The things you can't quite remember and the things you can never forget._

 _And my dad alway said_

 _The carousel never stops turning._

"Hey Doofus! Earth to Doofus!"

"Huh what?" He looked at Huey blankly.

"I said are you ready to earn your cooking badge?" Huey ask his best friend.

"Oh uh yeah, sure, I'm ready." He replied with a goofy smile. He and Huey went to the kitchen in Scrooge Mcduck Mansion. "So what are we going to bake fellow woodchuck?" Doofus ask. "We're going to bake a delicious cake." Huey answer as he getting a everything they need to bake a cake to earn their cooking badge. "Can you go get knife while i get ingredients please? Thank!" He said as he open a fridge.

Doofus open a kitchen cabinet drawer as he saw a sharp knife in there. He pick up a knife and stare at it. He remembers how he cut himself with a knife. Good think no one notice his cut. He imagined stabbing himself with a knife through his heart. He shook his head as he put a knife down and place it on the counter.

After he and Huey follow the step in the Junior Woodchuck guidebook, Huey put it on the oven and waited until it done, they decided to take a break and eat some left over in fridge.

"So, What we suppose to do after we earn our cooking badge?" Doofus ask Huey as they eating some pepperoni pizza.

"Well, I suppose we could go hang out with my brothers and Webby." Huey suggested. "So I was wondering Doofus. Who's your parents anyway? You never told me about. It okay you don't want to."

Doofus stop eating, and drop his pizza and landed on the plate. "I don't really want to talk about my parents." He let out a sigh as he continues eating a pizza.

After their break was over, they took a cake out of the oven and began decorated. They put white frosting, and strawberries around the cake on the top. Doofus took him that he need to go to the bathroom, Huey give him a direction of where the bathroom is.

So, here he is. Locked in the bathroom, curled in a fetal-position against the wall, in nothing but his shorts, covering his head with his arms to not look himself in the mirror, as that painful word keeps repeating itself in his head by a voice.

 _Nobody... You are a Nobody... You always had, and will always be a Nobody..._

"Stop..." He whispered, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

 _Stop What?... Saying what is true?... If what I say is false, then I dare you to look yourself in the mirror and tell me that I'm wrong on what I and everybody else sees in you..._

"No... I can't!" Doofus cried, slightly turning his gaze up to stare at the upper-part of the mirror and the sink counter. He then turned his gaze to the side, closing his eyes to block his sight of everything around him.

 _I knew it... You're too scared to even look at your own reflection, especially in the eye, for it'll only remind you of them. And it also proves my point, and everybody else's point: You are a Nobody!_

Doofus snapped his eyes open from the voice's words, its words hitting him right at the target of his heart.

"No, I am not a Nobody..." He whispered, his hands trembling while making an effort to remove them off his head.

 _What was that? Did the Nobody say something?_

"Shut up..." The duck boy then slowly went to stand, using the wall as support to keep his balance for the lack of food and sleep.

 _Sorry, I can't hear you... Care to speak up?_

The taunting of the voice's words finally made Doofus snap, and lean over the sink.

"I told you to shut up!" He yelled, lifting his head to stare at the mirror... The sight of himself haunted him dearly.

 _Do you honestly believe that your friends really did liked you? That Launchpad actually cared about you? That he ever loved you?... Tell me that I'm wrong, if you still don't believe me…_

Deep down, even when he said that the voice is wrong, Doofus knew that the voice inside his head was right all along. Tears began to form once again, and he let them glide down his cheeks. Now, instead of seeing himself in the mirror, he now sees two men staring back at him... His father, John Drake, and his grandfather, Thomas Drake. They was smiling at him, they gazes holding love and acceptance to him.

 _Ha! I was right! And because I am right, now you get to see what you truly are!: A Burden, a mistake, a failure... A fool! Even your dad and grandfather think so, you are a useless and worthless, and stupid duck!_

Doofus shook his head, keeping his gaze at his dad and grandfather in shock.

"You're wrong, they don't think that about me!" He cried, placing a hand on the glass of the mirror. And to his surprise, his dad did the same with his right-hand towards his, which made him think and feel like he was really there with him. Soon, the hand stayed in place in front of Dick's hand.

 _You're living in a fantasy world, kid! And right now, you're imagining your dad are still there for you and that he actually do care about you! But the truth is, he hated you! The moment your dad and your grandfather died by the intruder, they all knew you were the cause of their deaths... and they had to pay the consequences of your mistakes. So, in other words, that makes you the murderer instead of your mom!_

Doofus blinked his eyes from the voice's words, and was soon gazing back at himself instead of his dad and grandfather.

"No..." He whispered, as his eyes swept through the mirror, hoping that his dad will come back and be with him. "Dad, grandfather, comeback! Don't leave me, please! I'm sorry!" No matter how many times he cried, no matter how many times he begged, his dad and his grandfather didn't came back and the only one in his view of the mirror is his haunted reflection.

 _I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen... You know? If you were the one to die that night of your dad and your grandfather dead and not you., then they would've been so happy and better off without you... Your friends wouldn't have to settle for your childish games, your best friend Huey would get more badges than you, and Launchpad would've found a woman he would love and have his own children who can actually live up to the family name and carry on his blood..._

Doofus remained silent, as he turned his gaze back at himself.

 _You know that I'm right... Why not do it? No one will notice you gone, and they'll soon be happy by the time they find you dead... So, why don't you do everybody a favor and just kill yourself?_

The duck could feel his blood going cold, his mind slowly turning off, and his heart growing numb while beating from the thought of killing himself.

 _Though it may seem too late, but you have plenty of time to do it now... You can drown yourself in the tub, cut yourself with the knife, or everything in this bathroom you can use to end your life..._

What are you waiting for? Do it! Or are you just too scared to take your own life away?...

 _Do it….._

 _Do it….._

 _Do it….._

 _Go kill yourself…..!_

"Little buddy?"

Doofus heard another voice and someone was knocking on the door. It was Launchpad, his role mole. "Are you Alright? Miss. Beakley is making some soup for us. Wanna eat together?"

Doofus sight as he turn on his clumsiness on. "Sure Launchpad, I will be there in the second."

Doofus looked up slightly as he entered the diner room and sat in a chair. Miss Beakley set a bowl of soups in front of him and he took his spoon and scooping it up the soup and pouring it back down into the bowl. He could hear chatter from the boys, Webby, Scrooge McDuck, Miss Beakley, and Launchpad but he only played with his bowl of soup not looking up.

No one noticed as the boys and Webby were excitedly telling Launchpad about everything that had happened since he had left and Scrooge was enjoying asking him how he had been. Miss Beakley was busy helping Duckworth pick up the dishes and washing the dishes in the sink. Finally Launchpad broken the silence, maybe he had notice Doofus was so quiet. He alway so cheerful but he never seen Doofus so quiet on the table.

"So Doofus, you sure are getting big how you been?" Launchpad eyed him and before he knew it the whole room was eyeing him waiting for him to answer. Doofus looked up just slightly before answering him. He wouldn't have said anything but it was like everyone was waiting for him to answer.

"I'm fine thank you", he answered before picking back up his spoon and sips his soup that stopped the room from eyeing his. Doofus slurp away the last of the soup. "I think I need to go home, I… well…. need to do my homework."

"Oh uh, okay, maybe I will drop you off? It's pretty late", Launchpad insist to drop him off at his house.

"No!" He shouted, everyone stare at him as Doofus look at everyone. He began to cough, "I-I mean, n-no thank, my house is not actually that far, I can easily walk over there, see you guys later." Doofus said as he got off of his seat and thank Miss Beakley her soup.

He left the mansion as Launchpad have a strange feeling. ' _Strange… he never be so quiet before, he never shout at me. Something is going on.'_

The entire walk, random homeless drunks kept asking for change, holding out dirty hands and looking at him with disgruntled, unkempt beards and hair. The smell was enough to knock anyone out and then some, and Doofus kept gagging because of it.

 _'Shhh! Don't do anything that may draw attention to me!'_ Doofus though in his head as he hissed, now beyond petrified. He attempting to walk and ignored the smell.

After walking for another few blocks, he reached a pretty old looking apartment... although Doofus nearly thought the place was condemned from the horrible condition the front yard was in.

Inside, Doofus could make out the light, which looked like was on, but barely functioning right. He looked to the right, and saw there was an overweight woman, probably about the same age as Miss Beakley, carrying some shopping bags and waiting for an elevator. A small boy was wrapping his oddly skinny arms around one of the woman's legs and sucking on what appeared to be a lollipop.

"Miss McCarthy! Andrew!" Doofus smile at them as mother and son look at him and returned with a smile. "Ah! Doofus, so nice to see you." Miss McCarthy smile at him.

"Me too, and how was your day miss?" He ask nicely.

"It's quite wonder thank you dear." The elevator was open as the two of them walk inside as the elevator close behind them.

Doofus growled under his breath, he feel sorry of the woman and the boy, he babysat him when his mom went to look at for a job but time the by aunt babysat him and he went toward the receptionist's desk. Doofus stood on tiptoe and hit the small bell that rested on the desk.

"Excuse me."

The man looked kinda young to him, no more than 19 at best. He was a dog extremely light-skinned and lanky. His black hair was spiked and long, a rough ponytail slung around his shoulder.

Doofus tilted his head and made a face of disgust at the number of piercings in the man's ear. _'Ewwww... how does three of those things fit on one ear?'_

"Excuse me!" He said a bit louder, banging more on the silver bell

 _'oh great, he ignored me again...'_

The young dog looked down at the duck. "Yeah? Whatcha want, runt?" he said absentmindedly. Doofus thought that the man had a funny accent.

"You know that I hate you."

"Really? I thought we're best friends, I need the keys to open me and my mom apartment door Sid, please." Doofus explained.

"Yeah, hang on..." Sid muttered, grabbing a binder. He then grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled something down.

"Here." Sid said, handing Doofus a key. "This is what you looking for."

"Great! Byeeeeeeeeee!" Doofus wave goodbye.

"Dieeeeeeeeee!" Sid waved his hand dismissively before making some motion with his phone.

Doofus went inside the elevator. He went up four floors, walked down two doors to the left, and at last, stood face to face with the apartment door.

"Apartment 4." Doofus muttered.

The entire apartment smelled of rum and urine, like someone hadn't showered in months. Trash was covering the floor, the counter, lot of alcohols all in the room and some large object sat dead center in the living room floor. Doofus figured it was the couch.

Before Doofus could talk, however, the door suddenly closed. Doofus jumped.

"Hello, Doofus. You're late."

His mom looked horrible. What was once a round, proud duck woman looked like someone had flattened all the fat out of her. Her eyes were extremely red, and Doofus could smell the malodorous stench from him. He was pretty sure she was drunk, as he faintly recalled that his mom had a special rum she kept around the house for 'special occasions'.

Doofus gawked as his mom walked. Her clothes looked like it could float him away; they were way too large on her now wiry frame. In one had he held a drink, probably some kind of rum. She looked crazy, overall. Doofus were creeped out.

"I said, you're late!" She thrown a beer bottle at him and it hit a wall instead of him. "I-I'm so s-sorry mom."

His mother grabbed him and threw him on the couch, holding him down as she furiously slapped his face, forelegs, chest, and everywhere else she could reach. Doofus tried to push her away, but his mother was too strong. It wasn't long before he was crying, then screaming at the top of his lungs.

Doofus got her off and kick her and she was landed in the cold floor. Doofus made a madly dash to the door and he left the apartment, he took a staircase instead of the elevator and exited the door and he's on a second floor and head to McCarthy door.

"Miss McCarthy! Miss McCarthy! It's me! Doofus! Please open up the door!" The door was open as Doofus quickly enter inside. Doofus told her what happen, so then McCarthy was going to call a police but Doofus told her not to call a police because he didn't want his mom arrest, sure she abused multiple time but he love her and never want her to be arrested. So he spent the night in the sofa in McCarthy living room.

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: self-harm/depression/suicidal thoughts/suicide attempt(s)**

In the next few weeks, Doofus have more bruises on his arm, and on his back. He always wore the same jacket even on the hot day. Launchpad was having a strange feel about his little buddy. His friend is alway loyal, clumsy, hungry, and helpful. But now he's not, whatever happened to the old Doofus he knows? Something isn't right and he's going to investigate.

And so, the next day. Doofus is going to stay in McDuck mansion due of the thunderstorms. Launchpad think this is a best time to talk. And so, Doofus is watching tv, eating some popcorn. And then, Launchpad enter the room. "Hey little buddy? What you watching?" He ask. "Just some random show," Doofus answer a she ate a popcorn. "Mind I sit with you?" He ask as Doofus shrugged. "Yeah sure." So Launchpad sat next to him as Doofus give him a box of popcorn.

"So, how was your day?" asked Launchpad, when he judged that they had had sufficient silent communion.

"It was good, nothing new." Doofus said as he just stretched his arms. Launchpad then noticed a bruises on his arms. "Hey Doofus,what's that on your arms?"

"Oh, well… um… nothing." Doofus answer it.

"Doofus, is everything's okay?"

"Yes,everything is okay! I am fine! Leave me alone will you!" Doofus look at him, coldly.

"I was just worried about you Doofus, you aren't yourself. You aren't loyal, clumsy, hungry, and helpful friend anymore. Whatever happen to my best buddy I use to know?"

Doofus didn't answer back, he keep his mouth shut. Launchpad then grab his arm and pull the sleeves all the way to his armpit. And he then notices a lot of cut and bruises on his arm. And Launchpad heart break into a million pieces. And the popcorn landed on the carpet.

"Doofus," said Launchpad, gasping in shock. "W-What happen? Who did this to you!?"

Doofus didn't say a words, he got up from a sofa and ran upstairs. Launchpad stays still in the living as tv show was playing. Doofus ran to some bathroom as he shut it and he cries so hard as he lay down on the ground.

At night, Doofus slept in a living room again. He couldn't go to sleep as he looks at his arms again. He sigh as he get up and go to the kitchen. He tiptoe quietly to the kitchen hoping he wouldn't make any noise to wake anyone in the manor. He make it to the kitchen and open a drawer, there inside was a very sharp knife. He grab a towel and put it in his mouth.

He could see himself in the reflection, a small reflection that came to his view. Then, with his mind no longer working clearly, either from the lack of food and sleep or losing blood from his hand, he began to see faces of his dad and his grandfather within the pieces. Instead of together, they were apart from each other.

There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?...

Doofus raised his right-hand towards a knife that held his dad's face. The shape makes him think of a stake from the movies people used to kill vampires, only they used a wooden stake to kill the vampire... And him, he was going to use this knife stake to end his life. But, he can't do if. He shouldn't do it. He decided to put the knife back in the drawer.

Are you serious right now?! Do it, before you duck out and fail another task that is very simple to complete!

"No, I won't do it! I will not kill myself! My friends will deeply miss me!"

No they won't! They would glad to see you done! You are nothing, useless, and hopeless!!! NOTHING! USELESS!!! HOPELESSNESS!!!!!

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: self-harm/depression/suicidal thoughts/suicide attempt(s)/ Child Abuse**

In the morning, Doofus was getting ready to leave, Launchpad offers him a ride home but Doofus told him that his house wasn't that far. Launchpad didn't want Doofus to go alone. So, he plans to follow him. But the boys and Webby head that Launchpad was planning to follow Doofus so they tag along.

So, later that day. Doofus left the manor as he went downhill as the other carefully follow him. They saw him going into the horrible place where kids shouldn't go there. But Doofus wasn't afraid, and it seem to them that Doofus got use to it. They followed him quietly as they saw him entering a pretty old looking apartment. Although they nearly thought the place was condemned from the horrible condition the front yard was in.

They quickly follow him and stood underneath the apartments window. Launchpad lifts Dewey up and he saw Doofus chatting the tall employee dog man. It seems to be that he's asking the key of his apartment. Dewey saw the dog giving him the key as he waves goodbye at him but the dog man didn't bother to wave him back. He saw Doofus enter the elevator as they quickly rush inside the apartments and they quickly went to the staircase. They head to the four floors of the apartment.

As they reach the apartment four, they saw Doofus enter the apartment 4. They tiptoe quietly as they stand next to the door and listen carefully.

"How dare you go into my room and throw away my things?!" They hear Doofus yelled. "How would you like it if I did that to you?!" Dolfus kept yelling as they suddenly heard a slapped and the sound was like someone staggered backwards. Could this be that Doofus….. was abused.

Suddenly, they heard another slapped. "Doofus!" They heard his mother scream at him and his mom slapped her across the face several times. "Go to your room!"

"Screw you!" They heard Doofus screamed back.

Inside of Doofus apartment, his mother grabbed him and threw him on the couch, holding him down as she furiously slapped him face, forelegs, chest, and everywhere else he could reach. Doofus tried to push her away, but his mother was too strong. It wasn't long before he was crying, then screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Stop! Please stop! STOP! LET GO OF ME!!!!"

Then, they hear a door slam open hard. "What the heck are you doing?!" A voice suddenly yelled. Doofus would know that voice anywhere...

It was Launchpad and then, he passes out and everything went black.

 **And that was chapter four. I apology that the chapter was seemed short to you. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: self-harm/depression/suicidal thoughts/suicide attempt(s)/ Child Abuse**

Their window had been halfway opened to let cool air in. Doofus's mother didn't even seem to hear Launchpad, and kept slapping Doofus was unconscious, but only for a moment before Launchpad tackling Doofus mom off of her son.

His mom was frozen in shock as Webby punched his mom in the jaw hard enough to knock her out.

"What is wrong with you?!" Webby yelled at her. "Why would you hit your own son like that?!"

"I… I… I…" his mom cowered.

"Oh save it!" Huey bucked her in the head and knocked her out as well before grabbing the still sobbing Doofus and carry him in his arms and ran out of the apartment with him to safety. They took the stair instead and they carefully walk down the staircase and exited the staircase and left the building. They quickly ran as fast as they can until they saw a car driving on the street. They stood on the road.

The driver stop the car as Launchpad told the driver to take them to the hospital immediately. It was a six minutes to the Hospital where they finally reach the entrance. Launchpad thank the driver and they all quickly enter the main lobby.

Launchpad immediately ran to the front desk, where a tall female pink pig stood. She was doing something on the computer. "Yes can I help…" She immediately saw the small child in the man strong' arms, and suddenly walk out from behind the desk. "My goodness! What happened?"

Launchpad's tears flowed freely down of his cheeks as he spoke between sobs "Please just help him. He's my buddy, he was abuse by his own mom and he is too young to be suffering like this."

The nurse nodded and yelled for a stretcher. Two other nurse came out with a stretcher. "Give him to me Sir. He needs to be taken to the emergency room to be examined immediately." She reached her arm out, and Launchpad gently handed his little buddy over to the nurse. The nurse carefully placed Doofus on the stretcher "You all wait out here, and I will come out to let you know when you can see him."

"Thank you miss," Launchpad spoke as the nurse nodded and stretchered the chubby boy back to the emergency room.

They all went to sit and wait in the lobby, except for Launchpad. He just looked at the double doors that they carried Doofus through. And he slowly walk over to a sit in the lobby.

He let out a deep sigh. He felt bad that he couldn't go back there with Doofus, but he knew that he could do nothing.

He couldn't do nothing... but wait.

 **And that was chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter.**


End file.
